The Implausible Alternate History Wiki
Welcome Folks! .The concept! See- Implausable Alternate History Wiki:About This wiki is an Alternate History wiki, but it's supposed to be a more enjoyable Alternate History wiki. I did not write this originally: Many people claim that if it didn’t happen, it couldn’t happen, or that if it had certain pros and cons they would always stay that way for a person, peoples, or nations entire history, even if certain developments change the entire time frame forever, that no matter what, they are stuck with those problems for eternity, and I personally think that’s a load of, well I wont say that yet, maybe later. People think that if you lost, you were born to lose, even if one inch forward could have made you win. Well things are not always like that, and I don’t think they always have. Yes, some people have been destined to lose a fight, like Japan against the nuke, they were gonna lose no matter what after the US got the atomic bomb,'' but if one of those scientists had been absent one or two days'', America might never have had the bomb in time, and been forced to sign a conditional peace treaty with Japan. But my main focus right now isn’t about Japan in WW2, or Japan at all, its about alternate history itself, that's what alternate history means, it may not have happened, but it could have. 'That is to say-' 100% reality may be fun, but as long it sounds believable, then reality can get a bit frayed at the edges, but not ridiculous, on this wiki. 'Also see-' *The Rules of the Wiki *Map Game rules *Flags and logos Page *Blank maps page *Alternate History Wiki Privacy Policy *The template tags page *Copyright laws *Implausable Alternate History Wiki:About *Join the Althistory Revolution! Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing, which it is not, we have to live with it. *Please do not come into this wiki just to cause trouble with another wiki. While this wiki is for everyone, one thing we ask is to play nice with other users here and not to annoy other wikis' users. News. I've copied the NationInfo template from Althistory Wiki here. You can finally make your articles look like the ones on AH. See it here: Template:NationInfo Good luck and have fun! Godfrey Raphael 12:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Important Users on this Wiki. Check out the Department of Implausibility! Meet the brass, lieutenants, and constables guarding these timelines from the "implausibility hunters." This wiki hopes to show that implausible timelines, with a bit of looking after can grow and blossom into something great. The same idea could also be applied to the creators of those TLs as well. Founder's note. * Thanks For Your Help!! Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: *Also have a look at this! The templates. The template tags used on this wiki are found here- The template tags page. Opinion poll. What is your favourite topic on this Wiki? Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been.... Birth of Krakozhia Mercia- UDI 1995 1962: Doomsday Wiki community and admin’ pages Map Games ---- 'Previous polls.' See- List of previous polls. Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance